A Twist of Fate
by QueenOfSleep
Summary: A young Dunmer woman on the run from the law finds herself captured by Imperials at the Skyrim border, and by a twist of fate she becomes famous in a way she'd never dreamt of. Writing practice.
1. Execution

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, other than the copy I bought to play the game.**

* * *

A Twist of Fate

EXECUTION

The prisoner stirred in her sleep. She heard the hooves of horses and the creaking of carriages slowly making their way across cobblestone. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself sitting in one of the carriages, her hands tied together and her back aching from sitting still for so long.

"Hey, you." A blond Nord sitting right across from her said. "You're finally awake." The man looked weary from battle, with dark rings around his eyes showing he had had little sleep, and dirt smudged on his face. He was wearing a blue cloak over chainmail armor, but he was just as unarmed and tied up as she was.

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" He asked. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

The prisoner nodded slowly, not mentioning the fact that she was a thief as well. Looking to her right she found a skittish Nord sitting next to the soldier, and a man in noble clothing next to her. The nobleman wasn't just tied up, he also had a piece of cloth in his mouth, rendering him unable to speak.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." The thief said angrily to the soldier. The prisoner almost groaned. The civil war… how could she have forgotten it? She knew she shouldn't have travelled to Skyrim… she could've gone to High Rock, or Valenwood. _So much for being close to home…_ She thought bitterly. Now she'd probably just rot away in a cell somewhere, the very same fate she'd been trying to avoid.

She became suddenly aware that someone had spoken to her directly, and forced herself out of her musings about failures and thievery.

"… It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The thief finished.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The soldier said before she could answer.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial soldier driving the carriage called from the boot.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief said, ignoring the soldier's command, looking pointedly at the gagged noble.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The Stormcloak soldier said, an edge in his voice – clearly telling of his loyalty in the war.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." The thief said slowly, looking at the noble. The man just stared back at him. "But if they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?" Panic snuck into the thief's formerly angry tone.

The Stormcloak soldier looked away. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The prisoner flinched. No rotting away in a cell… She groaned. At least a cell she could hope to escape…

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The thief went on, and the prisoner wanted to punch him.

"Hey… what village are you from, horse thief?" The soldier asked.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nords last thoughts should be of home." The prisoner flinched again. She may not be a Nord, but she had given no thoughts to her home down in Cyrodiil. Not even a thought of the small farm she grew up on in Morrowind.

"Rorikstead. I'm… I'm from Rorikstead." The thief said as they finally reached the walls of some town. Thinking back, the prisoner realized that she probably should have looked at a map of Skyrim before heading there.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" The prisoner snapped out of her thoughts at those words.

"Good. Let's get this over with." The general replied, and the thief began to panic again, begging the gods for help.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor." The Stormcloak soldier said acidly. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Despite being an elf, the prisoner couldn't help but agree. She held no love for the Thalmor, and they held none for her.

"This is Helgen." The Stormcloak soldier continued, to no one in particular. He kept talking, but the prisoner was far too busy looking for a way out to listen. There were soldiers everywhere and nowhere to run. Maybe she could talk her way out of it…

The carriages came to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief from Rorikstead asked.

"Why do you think? End of the line." The Stormcloak soldier replied darkly. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

_No. Let them wait a while longer._ The prisoner thought, but she stood up with the others as well, the horse thief rambling on about innocence and not being rebels. No one paid any heed to him.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." A captain commanded.

The Stormcloak soldier sighed behind her. "Empire loves their damn lists…"

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." An Imperial soldier with a list in his hands called, checking the name.

"It's been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." The Stormcloak soldier said, and the prisoner wanted to punch him. She didn't want to die, and this Nord's constant talk of death was beginning to unnerve her.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The man with the list called, and the Stormcloak soldier walked past the prisoner and took his place in the line of the other prisoners. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The thief panicked and began to run.

"Halt!" The Imperial Captain commanded, but the thief kept running, shouting about how they weren't going to kill him. "Archers!"

The prisoner flinched as she saw the archers raise their bows, take aim, and the arrows pierced the thief, who went down immediately.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Imperial Captain said, and the prisoner silently thought that yes, she did feel like running. She just didn't feel like being shot down like a deer.

"Wait. You there." Said the man with the list. "Step forward." The prisoner did as he asked. "Who are you?"

"Llithera." She lied. She didn't want them to know her real name, in the case that she was on a list over criminals somewhere in Cyrodiil. It seemed likely. And if she got out of this mess she could always go back to using her real name, as long as she didn't mention her surname. It couldn't bode well to be recognized as the daughter of an assassin fanatically loyal to Sithis. So fanatic he'd named his daughter after the Dread Lord, in fact. More than once had Sitheri been told it was an unusual name. More than once had she been accused of being in the Brotherhood itself.

"Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people, Dark Elf." Sitheri ignored that, it wasn't exactly news to her. "Captain, what should we do with her? She's not on the list." Sitheri looked up hopefully.

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." Her hope vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"By your orders, Captain." The soldier with the list said, then turned to her. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind." _Not that there's anyone to return them to…_ "Follow the Captain, prisoner." Sitheri did as commanded, her heart sinking as she was beginning to realize that she'd escaped death just to wander straight back towards it.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." The man who must be General Tullius said. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Sitheri rolled her eyes and the Jarl just made a grunting noise. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Sitheri snorted, but it was drowned out by some sort of thunderous roar from the mountains. Everyone looked around nervously.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"It's nothing." The general said. "Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius." The captain said and then turned towards a priestess standing by the headsman. "Give them their last rites."

The priestess began preaching about the Eight Divines and blessings, but was promptly interrupted by a Stormcloak soldier who impatiently stepped forward, muttering about getting the execution done with.

"As you wish." The priestess said disapprovingly as the man knelt by the block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The Stormcloak soldier said, and the executioner began to swing the axe. The man's head fell into the basket placed before the block with a thud.

The Stormcloak soldier's body slumped to the side, and someone screamed "You Imperial Bastards!" earning a shout of "Death to the Stormcloaks!" from one of the onlookers.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof remarked.

"Next, the dark elf!" The same thunderous roar was heard, louder this time.

"There it is again, did you hear that?"

"I said, next prisoner!"

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Sitheri did as told, taking heavy steps towards the block. _They could at least have moved the body…_ she thought as she knelt by the block, putting her head on it and looking up at the executinoer and the cruel axe he carried.

Just as the headsman began to raise the axe, the thunderous roar was heard again, and this time they could see the source of it.

Rising up from the mountains, a great beast with wings like a bat and a monstrous body came flying and landed atop a small tower, right next to where Sitheri was kneeling with her head on the block.

"What in Oblivion is that?" General Tullius shouted.

The beast that could only be a dragon looked straight into Sitheri's eyes where she knelt. A roar even more fearful than the others came from the dragon, staggering everyone as if hit by some invisible force. The sky changed color, clouds swirling in it, and great balls of fire started raining down from it.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing!" General Tullius shouted and the dragon roared again.

Sitheri stumbled up from the headsman's block and began to run, hearing Ralof shout at her to get up. She followed him into the keep, nearly getting hit by a fireball in the process.

The door to the keep shut behind her, and she found herself in a room with the Jarl and two dead or dying Stormcloak soldiers.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked frantically. Sitheri stood silently to the side, listening to the shouts and roars from outside.

"Legends don't burn down villages." The Jarl said calmly. "We need to move, now!"

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof said and started running up the stairs, closely followed by Sitheri.

"We just need to move some of these-" The Stormcloak soldier was brutally cut off as the dragon brought down a part of the wall and breathed fire on him. Sitheri stumbled down a few steps, feeling the heat of the dragon's fire hit her. The dragon disappeared and she and Ralof ran up again.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" Without hesitation Sitheri did as asked, leaping through the smoke of a fire below, and landing painfully on her feet on the upper level of the inn. Without waiting she ran forwards and jumped through a hole down to the ground level of it and ran outside, just in time to see the dragon land on the ground and spew fire towards the Imperial Soldier with the list and two others, one of whom was a child.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." The Imperial soldier said as the dragon took off again, and then turned to the other man. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." The man said as the soldier began to run across the courtyard, closely followed by Sitheri.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar warned her, and she pressed herself tightly against the wall not a second too late, as she found herself staring at a leathery dragon wing. As the dragon roared she thought she could faintly hear words within the roar, but it was obscured by a sizzling sound from its fiery breath – and the screams of some soldier being lit on fire.

As suddenly as the dragon had appeared on the wall it left it, and Hadvar shouted at her to follow him, running past a dead archer on the stairs between two houses. Sitheri and Hadvar ran past a crowd of soldiers and archers all waiting for the next time the dragon would come into their reach. As they ran out into a courtyard they happened upon Ralof again.

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Hadvar growled at the other man.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof responded rather calmly for the situation.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar said and started off towards the dragon which was flying around a broken tower just ahead.

"You! Come on, into the keep!" Ralof shouted to her as he recognized her. She heard Hadvar shout for her to follow him and hesitated for just a moment before following Ralof through a door to the relative safety inside the keep.

* * *

**Yep, a Skyrim fanfic. This isn't going to be a parody (!) but rather a "serious" re-telling of my character's adventures in the world. Truthfully I see it more like a writing-practice-thingy, so don't expect regular updates or anything (I also play it on the PS3 without the patch that fixes the lag issue, but I'm planning on getting it. Eventually).**

**I'll obviously be cutting stuff out as well as adding things for the sake of the story (and not mention every single thing I pick up). And Sitheri most likely won't follow through with the main quest immediately, but rather run around side-questing. A lot.**

**But yeah, since this is practice I'd obviously enjoy getting creative criticism from whoever reads this, so feel free to review and don't hesitate to say something negative. I promise I won't get mad... O_O That's me staring into your soul, btw.**


	2. Unbound

UNBOUND

The inside of the keep was void of people, save for a dead Stormcloak lying by a table. Ralof immediately ran up to the man, knelt by his corpse and mumbled something about Sovngarde. Sitheri looked around, struggling slightly with the bindings around her hands.

Ralof stood up again. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it." He said, breathing heavily. "That thing was a dragon, no doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times."

Sitheri nodded and struggled a bit more with the bindings.

"We better get moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." Sitheri stepped closer and held her hands out. Ralof quickly cut them off.

"There you go. You may as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore."

Sitheri took a look at the body. Gunjar was quite a bit larger than her, so she didn't even bother taking his armor, she only took the axe.

"All right, give that axe a few swings. I'm going to see if I can find some way out of here." Ralof said and she weighed the axe in her hand. It felt heavy and awkward as she swung it. She was more used to wielding two daggers or a bow, though she preferred to not have to wield weapons at all. Stealth was much more useful, and less noisy.

Ralof felt the gate on the one side of the room, to no avail. It was locked. He tried the other gate, but there was no way for it to be opened from their side. Sitheri heard footsteps and the clinking of armor, and stepped out of sight just as she saw two Imperial soldiers round the corner further up.

"It's the Imperials! Take cover!" Ralof whispered and crouched to the side of the gate with his axe drawn as the soldiers came walking up in the hallway.

"Get this gate open." Sitheri recognized the voice of the Imperial Captain that had ordered her execution, and smiled to herself as she drew the axe. She liked revenge.

When the soldiers stepped through the gate Sitheri and Ralof attacked in unison. Sitheri heard a sickening crunch as the axe dug itself deep into the shoulder of the Imperial Captain who went down before she could draw her sword. Sitheri yanked the axe out of the Captain's body and swung it at the soldier, hitting him in the back as Ralof's axe dug into his chest.

"Maybe one of these Imperials had the key." Sitheri was already kneeling by the Imperial Captain's body, looting her corpse of a key and some coins. For good measure she took the sword as well, much more comfortable with a blade in her hand. She left the axe by the corpses and unlocked the gate on the other side. The gate led to some stairs going down. She and Ralof walked quickly down them and turned around a corner into a hallway. Sitheri was just about to sheathe the sword when she spotted some Imperials on the other side of the hallway. The situation was swiftly ended by the dragon outside bringing down part of the ceiling.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." Ralof commented and Sitheri silently agreed. Ralof opened a door and they found themselves in a storeroom, two Imperials digging through barrels. They hadn't spotted them yet.

"Grab everything important and let's move. The dragon's burning everything to the ground." One of the soldiers said.

"I just need to gather some more potions." The second one said and Sitheri remembered one of the spells she knew.

Holding lightning in her left hand and the sword in the other she snuck up behind them, stabbed one of the soldiers in the back and used the spell on the other one as Ralof cut him down.

"A storeroom." Ralof commented. "See if you can find any potions. We'll need them." Sitheri swiftly rummaged through the contents of the barrel, and then the room itself. There were a few potions there, but not much else of worth.

"This is all I can find." She said and held them up.

"That will do, let's go." Ralof nodded and opened the door he was standing by.

Sitheri looted a satchel off of one of the soldiers and put the potions in it before she followed him through the door.

"Troll's blood! It's a torture room." Ralof burst out just as they stumbled upon a fight between Stormcloaks and Imperials. Sitheri drew her sword and Ralof followed suit, rushing in to aid his comrades. The fight was over quickly, as the odds were in favour of the Stormcloaks.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" Ralof asked his remaining brother-in-arms.

"No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up."

Sitheri looked around in the torture room, there wasn't much to it. Three cages by the western wall, a small official-looking area to the east… and of course the corpses of the two Imperials and one of the Stormcloaks

"Wait a minute... there's something in this cage!" Ralof said and examined the middle cage closely. Sitheri walked closer to the cage to see, and indeed there was stuff in it. A dead mage, by the looks of it, a book, a potion and some coins.

Ralof felt the door to the cage. "It's locked. See if you can get it open with some picks. We might need that gold once we get out." He handed her some lockpicks, and Sitheri took them. She'd make good use of them if she ever got out of here. Carefully she inserted the lockpicks and tried the lock once. She felt some resistance as she carefully rotated the lock, went back and changed the position of the upper pick on a hunch a little bit to the left. When she rotated the lock again it opened without any trouble.

Sitheri entered the cage and knelt by the dead mage's side, feeling his pockets and eventually decided to take his entire outfit and put it on. It smelt a little odd, and didn't fit her entirely, but it was better than the ragged tunic she was wearing and would at least provide some protection against the cold winds of Skyrim. She took everything else in the cage and found a knapsack as she went to join Ralof and the other Stormcloak. She took the knapsack and put it on her back, the more she could carry, the better – as long as it wasn't too heavy.

They continued their escape down a narrow corridor lined with prison cells, and arrived in a second torture room, this one free of enemies. There were still skeletons in the cages. Through a large hole in the wall they entered a cavernous area, yet there were braziers that lit the path.

"Orders are to wait until General Tullius arrives." Sitheri heard someone say and crouched by the wall and peeked around it. The path opened into a wide subterranean part of the fort, and there were several Imperial soldiers patrolling it. As she was peeking out into the open room, Ralof and the other Stormcloak rushed past her and immediately a fight ensued. Silently cursing them in her head, Sitheri joined them in the fight. Electrocuting and slashing at every enemy that came within her reach. Despite being outnumbered, the three of them survived without any wounds to speak of, though Sitheri was certain that Ralof seemed to be halting a bit. She herself could feel a bruise appearing over her ribs where she had been hit by the flat side of a sword.

"Let's go on ahead. See if the way is clear." Ralof said.

"I'll keep watch in case Ulfric comes through here. Talos guide the both of you." The other Stormcloak said as Sitheri bent down to pick up a longbow and one of the archer's quiver of arrows.

As they continued through the fort's lower part and caverns adjacent to it they could still hear the dragon outside. It even managed to bring down the ceiling right behind them, removing any chance of going back. They followed an underground stream, and found a couple of skeletons and coin purses on their way through the caves. Sitheri put the bow to good use on some monstrous spiders, the likes of which she'd never seen in Cyrodiil. Ralof explained that they were called Frostbite spiders, and even said how to tap them of their venom and reached down into a sack of some kind and brought out an egg saying how they were used in potions. "I hate those damn things. Too many eyes, you know?"

Sitheri took some of the eggs. She knew nothing of what they were used for, but her father had educated her on some poisons and other useful potions and how to discern the properties of ingredients without dying in case they were poisonous. She didn't plan on using them though, but selling them would surely fetch a good price.

They continued through the caverns, Sitheri used the bow again on a sleeping bear. She'd rather be safe than sorry. Merely kicking a small rock could cause the bear to awaken. Not long after they found the bear they found the exit out of the caverns. As they got close to the crevice in the mountain they seemed to be in Sitheri took a deep breath, breathing in the chilly air, and squeezed through the exit.

"Wait!" Ralof whispered, and Sitheri saw a huge shadow cover the ground and looked up. The huge, black dragon was flying overhead, heading north on swift wings. "There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time."

Sitheri was still gazing after the dragon as Ralof began to make his way down the path that led up to the cave.

"There's no way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here." He said and Sitheri followed him.

"I don't suppose you have a map? I don't know anything about Skyrim, as I'm sure you've figured out by now." Sitheri confessed as she trailed along behind him.

"My sister, Gerdur, runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out." Ralof said and began to jog down the road. "You know, you should go to Windhelm and join the fight to free Skyrim. You've seen the true face of the Empire here today." He added as an afterthought.

"Why were you being executed?" Sitheri inquired as they followed the road.

"Seriously, you don't know? That was Ulfric Stormcloak himself." _Yes, I figured as much…_

"I don't pay much attention to current events."

"Oh, right, the said you were captured crossing the border… Still, I'm surprised you haven't heard of Ulfric. He's our leader – the leader of the Stormcloaks."

"Who are the Stormcloaks?"

"Surely even down in Cyrodiil people have heard news of the war in Skyrim?" Ralof asked, surprise in his voice. "The Nords are tired of spending our blood fighting the Empire's wars, and paying for the Empire's decadence with our taxes. Ulfric is our rightful High King. He's leading the fight to drive the Empire out of Skyrim, once and for all."

"How did you end up as Imperial prisoners?"

"I was assigned to Ulfric's guard. We were on our way to Darkwater Crossing, in the south of Eastmarch. The Imperials were waiting for us. As pretty an ambush I ever saw. We were outnumbered five to one, at least. Ulfric ordered us to stop fighting. Didn't want us all to die for nothing, I guess. I thought they were taking s south to Cyrodiil. Parade us in front of the Emperor. But then we stopped in Helgen, and you know the rest."

"You really think I should join up with Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"Damn right. You don't have to be a Nord to fight for Skyrim's freedom. If anyone will know what the coming of the dragon means, it's Ulfric."

"You think Ulfric knows where that dragon came from?" Sitheri asked in disbelief. She found it hard to believe that anyone cold know what a dragon of all things was thinking.

"Well… maybe not. Dragons haven't been seen in Skyrim for an age or more. But wherever that dragon came from, and whatever it wants, Ulfric will get to the bottom of it. You can count on that." He said with conviction in his voice. "Besides, you have your own score to settle with the Empire now. And with that dragon."

"You make a good case. Maybe I will go to Windhelm."

"I hope so. Skyrim needs people like you to fight for her freedom." They continued down the winding road.

"See that ruin up there?" Ralof pointed up to some distant ruins in a mountain quite a ways away from where they were standing. "Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place. I guess you get used to it."

Their way to Riverwood was uneventful, to say the least. A couple of wolves attacked them but were no match for them, and soon enough they arrived at the small town. The mill Ralof had been talking about was situated on a small isle in the middle of the river, and that's where they found his sister Gerdur.

"A dragon! I saw a dragon!" Sitheri heard some old woman shout, only to be sneered at by someone.

"Gerdur!" Ralof said when he caught sight of his sister.

"Brother! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you!" The blonde woman who looked very much like the Stormcloak quickly dropped what she was working with and embraced him. "But is it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfric had been captured…" She trailed off.

"Gerdur, I'm fine. At least now I am."

"Are you hurt? What's happened?" Gerdur turned to Sitheri. "And who's this? One of your comrades?"

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe her my life, in fact." Ralof replied. Sitheri smiled sheepishly.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials…" The Stormcloak continued.

"Helgen? Has something happened…?" Gerdur asked, worried. Ralof just gave her a look. "You're right. Follow me." Gerdur began to walk a little ways away from the mill. "Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something."

"What is it woman? Sven drunk on the job again?"

"Hod. Just come here."

"Ralof! What are you doing here? Ah… I'll be right down." Before he could come down though a boy came running with a dog in tow rapidly firing questions at Ralof. Sitheri sat down on a tree stump and tuned out the conversation until she was spoken to directly.

"Here's a key to the house. Stay as long as you like. If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

"Maybe some provisions? I'm planning on travelling further." Gerdur nodded and gave her a some bread, apples and ale that were in a bundle. Doubtless it was her intended lunch.

"There's something you could do for me. For all of us here. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenceless… We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Sitheri nodded. She could do that.

"Thanks, sister. I knew we could count on you." Ralof said.

"I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but… did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he made it out. It'll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak.

"I'll let them into the house and, you know, show them where everything is…" Hod offered.

"Hmph. Help them drink up our mead, you mean." Gerdur sneered. "Good luck, brother. I'll see you later."

"Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low." Sitheri stood up and followed Hod and Ralof to the house, where she had her dinner in silence before going out into the town to explore what little there was to see before the sun went down.

* * *

**I had totally not forgotten about this... :| Ironically when I first posted this chapter I forgot to add this author's note that I always put at the end of every chapter. The only reason I'm writing this right now is the fact that I had managed to miss the U and typed Y instead in a word, and we can't have that now, can we?**

**Anyway, reviews are always welcome and all that stuff~**


End file.
